


third time's the (lucky) charm

by isadorator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, a whole bunch of them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round-up of the three sentence prompts filled for a meme on Tumblr ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p>
            </blockquote>





	third time's the (lucky) charm

**Author's Note:**

> Full list linking each individual prompt post can be found on [my writing tumblr](http://isadorator.tumblr.com/post/147968225505/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me)!! Special thanks to matchaball for sending me so many, lol.

**1\. ladynoir, spy au**

The agent known as Chat Noir didn’t bother fiddling with the ropes tying him and his partner together—instead, he twisted the signet ring he always wore until it faced out, squeezing until the mini-laser inside cut through his restraints.

“They always forget to take off my ring,” he chuckled, flexing his hands and wrists to help the ropes fall away.

“And they always forget how _flexible_ I am,” said Ladybug, just as Chat turned his head to see her wink—oh no, his face _burned_ as he caught sight of just _how_ his lady escaped her own restraints.

  


* * *

  


**2\. nino and marinette, karaoke au**

Marinette paused in the middle of sipping her soda because— “You don’t know who _Jagged Stone_ is?!”

“I _know_ who he is,” Nino told her irritably, “I just… haven’t listened to his music before—I prefer my tunes from _this_ century, thanks.”

Silently, Marinette put down her drink, went to the karaoke machine, and selected every Jagged Stone song it had.

  


* * *

  


**3\. ladrien, bodyguard au**

Adrien stared as they climbed the steps to his mansion, wondering if he was dreaming because Ladybug, both his light and his shield (and he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ act on any feelings he had, because he was technically her boss and that was _not okay_ ) was ASKING HIM OUT ON A DATE.

“I-It wouldn’t be a _real_ date,” she clarified, instantly crushing Adrien’s guilty hopes, “I mean, it’s so much easier to protect you if we go to the ball as a couple—“

“You’d be my girlfriend, then,” Adrien found himself saying and Ladybug, instead of opening the front door, walked right into it.

  


* * *

  


**4\. ladrien, superman/lois lane au**

Ladybug’s insect wings buzzed as she slowly descended to the ground, hoping Adrien was comfortable in the princess carry she had him in.

“Why, exactly, did you think eavesdropping on a Mafia meeting, getting caught, and _jumping off the roof_ to escape them was a good idea?” she asked, her feet touching pavement.

“Because I knew my hero would be there to catch me,” Adrien replied, his mild tone doing _nothing_ to cover up the mischievous twinkle in his eyes (one that always made Ladybug wish that she was brave enough to find it without the mask).

  


* * *

  


**5\. adrien and tikki, baking au**

Taking a bite of the macaron, one of the most difficult cookies in the world to make, Tikki chewed it carefully, savouring the taste of it, before finally announcing, “This is _amazing_ —Adrien, you really should think about being a baker when you grow up!”

Adrien flushed with pleasure as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, exposing one of his Miraculous as he told her, in a small voice, “Thanks, but... I _have_ a job already... this is just a hobby...”

“You model because you want to make your father happy,” Tikki said, flying up to rub her cheek against her holder’s, smiling as he giggled, “And there’s nothing wrong with that... but you should think about what makes you happy too.”

  


* * *

  


**6\. alix and kim, and the one-time-max-actually-won au**

“The rules are simple,” Max began, adjusting his glasses as he sat at the counter facing the conveyor belt, “We will disregard the colour of the plates, the contestant with the largest amount of plates wins, and the winner will have their tab paid in full.”

“IT’S ON!” Alix and Kim both yelled, their hands both shooting forward to snag the passing sushi.

An hour and a half later, Kim was groaning into the counter and Alix stared in mute horror as Max stood up on his chair to add to his plate tower (how could someone eat so much?!), right before grabbing another salmon maki roll off the belt.

  


* * *

  


**7\. alya and marinette, vigilante au**

“The Blues blocked off the building with the intel on Hawk Moth’s I.D. and all his dirty little secrets, so head west, then north, Chat Noir will be waiting for you—oh, and I have a little present for my _favourite_ Runner.”

“Oh my,” Marinette’s voice crackled through the headset, amused and breathy, footsteps loud as she jumped from scaffold to rooftop edge, “What does the great Lady Wifi have for me today?”

Alya tapped a few keys on her keyboard, sitting back as the red-and-black-polka-dot colour scheme uploaded into Ladybug’s Runner Vision, and smiled in triumph at Marinette’s surprised bark of laughter.

  


* * *

  


**8\. adrienette, foreign countries**

When his father sends him to do a shoot in Dubai, Adrien spends a lot of time ignoring the blistering heat by imagining Marinette brushing his bangs aside on the day he left, her fingers cool on his forehead.

When he’s in New York for Fashion Week and gets swept up in a battle involving honest-to-goodness _faeries_ and _wizards_ , Adrien has to talk Marinette down from booking the next flight out, trying to be stern over the aching, embarrassed warmth he feels when he sees her naked concern through the webcam.

When he touches down in Milan (to celebrate the grand re-opening of Gabriel’s Italian branch’s headquarters), Adrien’s vague daydreams of Marinette’s smile, full and bright with all the force of her loving heart, is blown away by the real thing jumping on him in the airport, laughing and sobbing and hugging and missing him just as dearly and fiercely as he did her.

  


* * *

  


**9\. ladynoir, the elevator game/ritual**

Nain Rouge was an akuma that _loved_ spooky stories and urban legends... and so did Chat Noir, if all the instructions he was rattling off to access the Otherworld (a parallel world that Nain Rouge created with his corrupted magic and escaped to) was any indication.

“—and if a lady enters from the fifth floor, _do not_ look at her, _do not_ speak to her, or she’ll _take you_ , and I’d really rather not share _my_ lady with anyone else—OH, and we’ll have to get on separate elevators, it won’t work otherwise—”

Ladybug gripped Chat Noir’s arm with shaking hands, ignoring his wince as she hissed, “Kitty, if you say you’re going to leave me here, alone, after telling me all that—that _stuff_ , I’m going to make my own ghost story starring _you_.”


End file.
